When Gideon's Home
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: We all know what Gideon does when working for Atlas, but what about when he isn't deployed? How does he spend his personal time when off duty from Atlas? One-Shot.


**Hey Guys! So I was recently playing through my Call of Duty games again and got an idea for a story when playing Advanced Warfare, which led to this story. This is my first time writing a story for a game of any kind so I hope it isn't too bad. With that said, let's get onto the story!**

Third Person P.O.V.

He had been working for Atlas for years, alongside Joker and Ilona. They were the inseparable trio when on the job and nothing could stop them. At one point, they were hired to eliminate a high value target on a mission codenamed FIREFOX. Ilona was to infiltrate his group and get close to him while Joker was meant to get caught by them and be their hostage. He however was meant to be their eyes and ears, telling both what the other was doing so they would make it out alive. They made it out alive and executed their target. Their boss, Irons, was proud to say the least as he treated them to a drink and a toast. This was his life when in the field.

He, Joker and Ilona were being sent home for some off time before being redeployed when they had agreed to go to the bar with Irons. That's where he saw her and that's when the others saw him speechless for the first time. Not for the uniform she wore of black pants and a white tank top, but for her beauty. If she wore makeup it was minimal, she had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen and only her smile could rival it. Her hair was clipped up and all he wanted to do was take it down, to be able to run his fingers through it. So he did.

He started going back monthly at first, but that quickly changed to be weekly and then daily. He would walk in and ask to be in her section, only taking food to go when she wasn't working. He would always ask what she would eat and drink that day, trying to catch her eye, but never succeeding. He couldn't get her out his head and after two months he finally asked her out, in hopes of getting his chance with her. She had agreed to a date under the condition that it wasn't where she worked and he laughed.

Their date went off without a hitch. They had some wine along with some bruschetta for an appetizer and pasta dishes for a main course. They had talked about their day jobs, him being a marine and the company he worked for, her waitressing during the day and taking classes online at night to further her education. He told her why he had joined the marines and why Atlas had spoken to him so much that he had to join and she told him why she was so intent on gaining her masters in Sociology. They had ordered a chocolate dessert and then he drove her home, walking her to the door, but getting the door in his face instead of a goodbye kiss. He couldn't help but laugh at her ways.

He was deployed again after a month and found himself back where he had started. Sitting in the common room with the other three he went on and on about this amazing girl he had met, surprising the other three as he was not one to date. He was married to the marines and no one could come between that until now. Irons had questioned if it was a good idea, mentioning that he was worried about the toll this job would take on the girl and her life. He shook his head and said that this girl was different.

Four months later, he found himself coming home to her waiting arms, hugging her so tightly that he could have killed her. They had stayed up one night watching bad movies and laughing at them, eating pizza and just enjoying their night, this was the night they said "I love you" to each other. He had done simple mundane things like grocery shopping and clothes shopping with her, while also helping to take care of her when she was ill. She did the same things for him and more. Too soon did their time come to an end as he was called for deployment again, but they agreed to wait for each other. This agreement was kept on both ends.

Being part of the marines was his life, but it slowly became harder for him to do as he didn't want to leave her. He was scared of something happening to her in his absence, but Irons had promised to keep guards in her perimeter so she would be safe. This helped him to focus on the missions at hand, including driving out those who attempted to take over Atlas headquarters. He had been sent on a mission to gather intel on a man intent on destroying the world, but had become compromised during his mission.

He had been beaten with batons and the buts of guns, he had been stabbed with knives and punched in the face and abdomen. Questioning had gone on for hours, him getting injured every time he refused to give them what they wanted, their boss, Hades, wanting specific information. He had been locked in a cell and left to starve when his team found him, having taken over the building to get him out and save his life. He had asked about Hades, but was told the man had run away. The coward.

He was sent to the medical ward and was questioned by Irons, wanting to know what they did to him and what they asked of him. He said every little detail, trusting his boss to use this information to end Hades' life. Then he was told that he was going home, that he would heal quicker there then he would with them there. He happily took the medical leave.

She had screamed, partially out of happiness to see him in person and alive, but also out of fear as she could see his wounds. She put him on bed rest and forbid him to get up for anything other than showers. She sat by his bed side and talked with him, brought him food and even cleaned his wounds for him. His first couple nights' home, she had been scared to sleep for fear of something happening to him, but she did nap a little bit. He had never felt more love from someone then at that time, so he asked her to move in with him.

His medical leave was over and the next day he was shipping out again, so they made that the most intimate night they had since getting together. When he awoke the next day, he struggled to get out of bed – to leave her again- but she told him that he had a job to do. She refused to let him ruin his career for her, threating to leave him if that's what it took to get his head back where it belonged. He had no trouble heading out after that.

Joining his team again, everything felt right. He had his marine family here at Atlas and he had his girl waiting at home for him. They had been sent on a mission to rescue the prime minister from a hiding hole in the local mall and they had been off. Arriving there and grabbing him, they needed to get lower and blew a hole in the ground, prepared to shoot anyone in their way. Instead of enemies they found more marines who asked the best way out of the subway station. He had answered that the East was fucked and left with Ilona and Joker, hoping that those men got what they needed done. Returning to base he found a note sent from his girlfriend: She's pregnant.

He got home a year after he got news of her pregnancy and invited his team to his place to meet the girlfriend and their child. Excited to meet his baby, he had been very talkative in the car ride to the house, enough to make the others want to shoot him. He had told them the news as soon as he found out and everyone was happy for him, demanding that they get to meet the girlfriend and the child, so here they are. They pull up outside of the house and he runs in, finding his girl on their bed holding their child. Their daughter.

By the time the other three got up there, he had made himself comfortable in a chair and had gotten to hold his baby, forgetting they had company. After about two years, they finally got to meet the girlfriend: Savannah. They liked her immediately, Ilona becoming close with her very quickly and all of them asking to hold the baby. Ilona got his daughter first and Irons praised Savannah for doing all of this on her own, but when asked about her job she mentioned that she quit it to be able to raise her daughter. Her classes were done and she had her degree, so she was able to focus fully on her baby girl.

When Irons got the baby after Ilona, Gideon asked his girlfriend what their baby girl's name was and she smiled, laughing slightly. Savannah has asked everyone to say hi to their daughter: Amy, who is about seven months old at the time.

The others must leave and go home, getting rest before re-deployment while Gideon spends the night doting on Savannah. He brings her food in bed and makes her comfortable, allowing her to fall asleep early, and he even gets up during the night to take care of Amy. If she can do it every night for seven months and probably more then he can do it for a few nights. 'It's easy to wake up and take care of the baby' he thought early on. He was wrong.

He spent the next two months helping Savannah with whatever she needed, which mainly consisted of cooking them meals or doing grocery shopping while also taking care of Amy. He would end up carrying her and making her laugh when Savannah made dinner, but would stay home with Amy and take care of her while Savannah went grocery shopping. He said that he wasn't doing enough, but she said he was doing more than enough. Days later he got a letter in the mail saying that he was getting deployed again in a week. He had to pack his stuff and say good bye to his girls: promising to return to them.


End file.
